YouTube Fanfiction
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: You leave a review(or PM)telling me what Youtuber ship you want me to write about.
1. Chapter 1

**You leave a review(or PM)telling me what Youtuber ship you want me to write about.**

**(Rating cannot be above T).**

**Pick any Youtuber you'd like. And if I haven't seen their work, I'll watch it then write. And if I dislike their work, I'll STILL write because I love you guys. Don't you see? I'm doing this for you guys.**

**Any who, enjoy whatever the hell's written here, which'll the crack you guys suggest.**

**-TheClaudMaster**

**;)**


	2. Marinki -Matt SohinkiMari Takahashi-

**Sorry this took a little long to write, but I wanted it to be perfect.**

**This is written for ItsWayPastMyBedtime1 -I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review. Remember that I take prompts and shit. I do not have a Tumblr, but I have a twitter: at Korrasami OTP (no spaces of course).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh or their channels, or Microsofts' X-Box, or anything else in this fic that might be trademarked or copyrighted.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this again, Anthony?" Asked Matt as he kneeled in front of Mari on the ground with his hands tied behind his back with an X-Box controller.

The Smosh games team were at the Smosh Games HQ, and Mari and Matt had just lost a bet, which was created by Ian and Anthony. The two people who lost the game were to kiss each other, whether or not they were the same gender, for 3 full seconds.

"Because," Anthony began, "You and Mari lost the game." He stated tersely.

"So now you two have to kiss." Josh added as Ian puckered his lips and kissed the air to mock them both.

Mari, whose hands were also tied behind her back with an X-Box controller, shot a glare at Ian, who stopped his mocking and backed up a bit as if it would protect him from Mari's fury. "But tying us up was not part of the bet, you guys." She exclaimed as she struggled to get out of the restraint.

"Wow, Ian." Anthony said in sarcastic amazement, along with a smirk. "Looks like tying knots was the only good thing that came out of being a girl- I mean boy scout." He finished as he and everyone in the room, save for Ian, began to laugh at his expense.

"Whatever Anthony." Ian said in defeat then looked to Matt and Mari who were kneeling on the ground, facing one another. "Look, guys," he began in a gentle tone, "just get it over with, then we'll untie you two." He offered. "Deal?" Ian asked as he held out his hand for each to shake, but pulled in back in embarrassment when he realized they were tied up. "… Sorry." He mumbled.

Mari looked to Matt. "He's right," she said in a firm manner, "let's just get it over with." She fixed her position then began to slowly lean forward; eyes closed and lips puckered. Matt mirrored her actions before meeting her soft, sensuous lips.

A blush automatically rose to both their cheeks as they tilted their heads to the side to deepen the kiss. Heavy breathing was added to the action as they pushed their bodies closer to one another's.

"Hey, guys…?" Josh called out. "Um, it's been three seconds. You can stop now, you know?" But his efforts in trying to capture their attention failed as they continued to kiss.

When they added tongue to the action, the other three groaned in impatience.

"Get a room." Anthony exclaimed as he crossed his arms and turned away, but smiled at them from the corner of his eye. "Come one, guys." Anthony caught the attention of Josh and Ian. "Let's go, we'll come back in a few."

"Yeah, let's go." Ian said. "This is getting too intimate to watch without paying." He said as Josh shot him a questionable look.

"What was that last part, Ian?" He asked, half creeped out and half curious.

Ian's panic was apparent. "Um… I said it's too intimate to watch." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Josh just shook his head as the three walked out.

* * *

**Sorry if I got some names wrong or whatever, but I tried by best and that's something, right?**

**Anywho, remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. And tell me what YouTube ship you want me to write about.**

**Alright, guys. I'll see you cool cats on the flip side B|**

**-TheClaudMaster**

**P.S: I don't write crack but I write Yuri ;)**


End file.
